I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way
by The-Legend-Begins
Summary: Hermione dies after giving birth and years of abuse from her husband Draco.She leaves her daughter behind.Draco didn't love her,but if he was given a second chance with her and the baby, could he come to love her?
1. Chapter 1

-1Paring: Draco/Hermione

Summary: After the war, Draco receives Hermione as a prize, using her and beating her. She becomes pregnant, and after child birth, Draco realizes that his hate kills Hermione. If he was given another shot for them to find love, for Hermione to come back, her choice, through their daughter, will he take it? Or better yet, would she be willing to come back to him and their daughter?

I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

Chapter One

"Would you just stop yelling at me and get to the fireplace!" Hermione yelled, eyes full of tears. "And why would I do that?" Draco asked, backing Hermione against the wall. Hermione hit her small fist against his chest. "Because you jerk, my water has just broke!" Hearing this, Draco grabbed Hermione and practically threw her into the fireplace. Taking a bit of floo powder, Hermione's hand, and stepping into the fireplace, himself, he yelled, "Colleen's Hospital!"

Hermione died in childbirth, leaving Draco with his daughter. Though Draco didn't show it, he did feel pain for the death of Hermione. He knew she was never happy with him. The way he treated her. He knew she regretted that stupid war. The war that made her lose all her freedom. She was given to Draco as a gift, from Lord Voldemort. At first Draco used her only for chores around his manor, the manor in which he kicked his father out of. Soon, however, Draco became attracted to Hermione, and decided she could be his slave he used for pleasure, as well as household duties.

She didn't talk to Draco. She hated to look at him. She hated him ever since she met him, and she was never given a reason not to. The bastard used her body all the time, and he forgot to use protection when he did so. Which became the reason of Samantha Malfoy's conception. Draco thought back on when Hermione had found out she was pregnant with his child.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Master?" She asked, receiving the small amount of attention from him. He grunted, nudging her to go on, his head in his work. "I need to go to the pharmacy." She told him , in a soft voice. He looked up at this. "Why?"_

_He never let Hermione out of the house and she knew this, so why then was she asking. Hermione frowned and looked at her hands. "Well, I have to make sure of something."_

_She wasn't making this easy for him and quickly, he became frustrated. "Why!" He yelled. Hermione feared him, he knew this well. That was what he had wanted. She didn't back down from him, though, like most women would have. "I need to find out if I'm pregnant you idiot!"_

_Normally, Draco would have beat her for yelling at him and calling him an idiot, but this time he was so taken back, he did and said nothing. He left her in his room, taking his coat and heading of f to the pharmacy down the street. He hadn't told her where he was going and she didn't ask. At this moment in time, she knew not to ask questions. She was usually punished when she did, as Draco didn't believe she should know anything._

_When he came home, after going to the bar for a few drinks, and the pharmacy for the test, he made Hermione take it immediately. He waited in the bathroom with her, and when she read off the fact that she was pregnant Draco left, and when back down to the bar. He and Hermione were unsure of what he would do…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Draco was awoken from his thoughts by his daughter. Samantha was crying, and Draco went to hold her, while heating her milk. Once she started drinking her cries stopped and Draco sat in the rocking chair that he had originally bought for Hermione to make breastfeeding more comfortable, however she was never given the chance to breastfeed Sam, nor did she know it was a sweet thought of her comfort that made Draco buy the chair.

Draco started rocking back and forth in the chair in a soothing rhythm, watching his little girl having lunch. She was beautiful. Sam had small brown curls that covered the top of her head and her eyes bright blue like her Grandfather's. Hermione's dad. Draco had never met him as he died even before Hermione belonged to him, but he had seen pictures. All Sam got from Draco was the ears. Her ears, like his were unusually small, but yet managed to fit her big baby head. Sam fell asleep in Draco's arms and before he put her down in her crib, he took in just how much Sam looked like her mother.

Draco didn't love Hermione. He didn't even when she was alive. He tortured her. He took delight in her pain and always made things just more difficult for her. Once, he got over the shock of Hermione being pregnant, he did become slightly gentler with her, however that didn't stop him from hitting her when she made him angry. He never brutally beat her. He did, however, cause great pain with his hands and the cruciartus curse.

He hadn't used the unforgivable when she was pregnant, afraid of what might happen to the baby, but he did occasionally slap her just so she would shut up. She did. She was afraid of him and had great reason to be. Draco wouldn't kill her. He wouldn't kill anyone, and that had nothing to do with the fact that Sam came into his life. He wasn't a murderer. He made sure he wouldn't become one when his father made him become a death eater, but some things he couldn't stop; like the need for him to be in control and have the power.

He knew he wouldn't kill her, but thinking back to that day when she died, he frowned. The nurse had told him once Sam was born that Hermione had lost much blood. The nurse had the choice of attending to Sam or Hermione first. Sam would be fine either way. Hermione, however decided that Sam would be attended on first, despite Draco's protests. After all, in the delivery room the nurse had to listen to Hermione. Draco didn't know why Hermione chose that. At first he thought it was some motherly love, but when the nurse came out of the room and told him Hermione had asked her to let her be and that Hermione had lost all will to live. Draco knew it. He went into her room, watching her. She looked only to be sleeping. She wasn't. She was dead. She had asked the nurse not to attend on her at all, and the nurse couldn't do something against a patients will.

Draco understood it then. He looked once more at Hermione, then to Sam in the crib in the hospital room and understood. He had drove Hermione to her own death. She had chosen to die, despite the birth of her baby. She had chosen death over him…

It was his fault she was dead and Draco remembered that every time he looked at his daughter. His beautiful Sam…

A/N: I know its kind of weird but please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

Chapter Two

Two Years have passed since Sam was born. She was celebrating her second birthday Saturday. Draco was making all the arrangements. He had sent out Aladdin and Meekle to get party supplies and he had taken the liberty of calling all of Sam's friends from Daycare. They were all coming, of course they didn't really have a choice. they were only babies after all. Draco sighed as he finished the last phone call he had to make, and he walked from his office to Sam's room. She was taking a nap, like she usually did around three. He smiled down at her. She always slept on her belly and Draco always thought she had gotten that from her mom.

Draco walked down the hall and a flight of steps to the kitchen. He told Rosie, the Head of cooking house elf, what was to be on the menu on Saturday. Nothing fancy, they were fancy after all, but some finger foods and such. Draco left, and went to the owlery he had in his house. He took a quill and piece of parchment and began to write to Narcissa Malfoy.

_Dear Mother,_

_I would like to invite you to Samantha's second birthday party. It_

_will be all children so don't get your hopes up that this will_

_be a dinner party. Sam would be very pleased if her Grandmother _

_would be there. I do ask you, however, to not bring any friends this is _

_not to socialize and if you do plan to come please dress in muggle atire._

_I do not want you scaring the little children. The party will take place_

_on Saturday at three o'clock. Please respond with your answer via owl post._

_I don't want you showing up at my house until Saturday._

_Draco_

Draco sent the letter to his mother off with night-night care owl. (Sam named the owl.) He looked at the time. Sam would be waking up soon. It was best to go up to her room so she doesn't get upset when he isn't there. Sam was a spoiled little girl, and was much like her father, but she was kind and sweet and was so different from him too. She never cries when she gets hurt, she always has ways of persuading her dad to go to the park or the pool. She never takes advantage of him when she can and never uses crying to her advantage. She was a strong little girl, no doubt Slytherin, but some things Draco couldn't stop. Like her taking after Hermione too...

When Draco reached Sam's room, he heard her talking. He smiled, Sam always talked to her bears. He expected to see care bears in Sam's arms when he opened her door, but he didn't. He saw Sam in Hermione's arms. Draco thought he was seeing things. He thought he might have a heart attack. It wasn't until Sam yelled to him, pulling on his shirt, "Daddy! Mommy is home!"

Hermione looked back at him as he stared at her. Sam had no idea why she couldn't get her daddy's attention. He usually always paid attention to her. Draco continued on staring. He looked, down at Sam, picked her up, and looked back to Hermione. Hermione tilted her head, and stood up. "What are you waiting for, Draco? For me to do a trick?"


End file.
